Hiroto Kurogane
Hiroto Kurogane (博人くろがね, Kurogane Hiroto) is a student of the Ōka High and the successor of the Sakura One-Strike Style who dreams of becoming a hero one day. He joins Kendo club after suggested by Shiratori Tsubame and later encouraged by ghost Sayuri Tōjō, who decides to train him. Appearance Kurogane is a Ōka High student. He usually wears spectacles but later it is told that he wears frosted glasses in order to prevent his eyes from being strained due to his exceptional eyesight. He has very low athletic abilities and even if he can see the direction of ball during a game, he can't stop it. While in training of a kendo club, he was not able to even hold a Bokuto and had worst ever results for physical test. Personality Kurogane has always wanted to be a hero, like a kid he met in his childhood. Though he is physically very weak, he has a proper sense of right and wrong. He is pretty straightforward and can be encouraged to become better. He is impressed by strong people like Kamiya and Hazakura and wants to become strong himself. He is really helpful to his friends but will stand up against anyone who insults his senpais. Plot Overview Successor of the Sakura One-Strike Style Arc He was trying to get into the soccer club but has been failed. After that he is then heading to home which he sees the Kendo Club looking for new members. Tsubame is then asking Hiroto to join the club, which he refuses. She is then starting to tell a story about Sayuri, which he don't believes. While heading home, he sees a giant Sakura tree that scares him. Sayuri then appears and suddenly attacks him which he dodged it and escaped. While he was sleeping, Sayuri then stepped into his dream and explains to him why she is following him. After explaining Hiroto then sees Sayuri in a doll that Hiroto's mother likes. Afterwards when they are arriving on school, he is colliding against Tsubame which her list is floating in the air. Hiroto then writes it down for her after seeing it. Sayuri is impressed by Hiroto's eyes which Hiroto is explaining that his eyes are useless. After that Hiroto has been explaining what "hero" means, he then runs off and sees the list of Tsubame that was been lost. Hiroto is searching for her, but after that he has found her, he sees that she is been bothered by hoodlums. Hiroto tries to save her, but she failed. After that Sayuri has appeared, Hiroto is then able to take the hoodlums by the Sakura One-Strike Style. Later, he has been accepting to join the Kendo club. Techniques & Abilities Hiroto is no good when it comes to sports or any physical work. But after Sayuri encouraged him, he is now trying to do kendo. 'Special Skills' *'Superior Eyesight:' Kurogane has a eyesight far superior to a normal person. He was able to dodge most of Shidou's attacks after removing his glasses. He even made a record of 0 injuries in Hanging Bamboo Hell, which was last achieved by the Captain Kamiya. While fighting, he can also predict the spot where they will attack by seeing their movements. *'Deduction Skills: '''By the help of his eyesight, Kurogane is able to quickly deduce a way to fight better against an opponent with superior strength. 'Sakura One-Strike Style ''' It is sword style which was developed more than 150 years ago. It was used by women with had less physical strength as compared to others. Rather than using strength and speed, one uses skill to fight by adjusting opponents the power rather than fighting back while swinging. *Early Summer Rain, Samedare: It is the first attack from Sakura One-Strike Style. Its a technique in which one places his sword to where his opponent will move. It is simple thrust technique and attacks straight at opponent's throat. Relationships Hiroto made some new friends and evenly at the first day entering the school. He also meets other characters that could be his rivals or friends. Sayuri Tōjō Sayuri is a ghost who attacked Hiroto while searching for her rightful successor. Initially Kurogane was very scared of her and slept with piles of salt around him to prevent her from following him. But when Sayuri tells him about Sakura One-Strike Style and encourages him, he decides to train from her and become her successor. She then starts staying at Kurogane's house possessing a doll called "Komachi" that Hiroto's mother had. Sayuri trains Hiroto to become her successor evenly she doesn't care when he's a boy though her style was used for girls. Now she trains Kurogane in his dreams in order for him to become stronger faster than he can by usual training at Kendo club. Shiratori Tsubame Kurogane knows that Tsubame sits beside him in his class but doesn't remember much about her. She then suggests him to join Kendo club because he doesn't have any other clubs to join. He later helped her using his eyesight in noting down list of items, she was supposed to buy before she lost the list. He later saved her from goons who were trying to rob her money. She was first person to ask Kurogane to join Kendo club and also helps Kurogane whenever he has some problem while in Kendo club. Shidou Hazakura Shidou and Kurogane met when Kurogane bumped into Shidou while running. They soon became rivals when Sayuri challenged Shidou to a duel with Kurogane. After their second battle Kurogane and Shidou both join the Kendo club together and promise to fight each other some day when they become even more stronger. Now that they behave more like friends, some are surprised that they still call each other as rivals. Shidou has a great deal of respect for Kurogane and believes him to be really strong and talented. Kurogane is also amazed by Shidou's strength. Trivia * Hiroto's first four letters "Hiro" can be translated as "Hero". His last name "Kurogane" can also be translated as "Black Steel" but also as "Iron". Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Ōka High Kendo Club